Happy Birthday Mulder Triplets!
by gillian dana
Summary: It's Samantha Sean's and Sara's first birthday! Sorry this is coming in really late.


**Happy Birthday Sara, Samantha, and Sean!!!**

**Hey you guys!! I know that this story is coming before Valentines Day but I still do not have internet and so I am allowed to come every Saturday to my mother's job and use internet. That's when I get the wonderful opportunity to read all of your new stories and updated chapters. So incase you guys don't remember but in my first story of And Baby Makes Four, Scully gives birth to the triplets on Valentines Day. So now one year later it is time for the Mulder family to celebrate the first birthday of Sara, Samantha, and Sean. Please please review.**

**Hey did u guys see that four new pics of David and Gillian have been released. They look so awesome together. It's of them filming a scene of X Files and I actually got to see actual behind the scenes footage of David and Gillian along with Amanda Peet shooting a scene together. You can't really hear what their saying because it's hot from a distance but it is so amazing to see them again!!! Please review and let me know if you guys want the URL to the websites for the footage and pics. Please please please review!!!!**

**Birth of Triplets/chapter 30 and 31 of and Baby makes four and So Much More.**

**Mulder:" Alright Dana I really need you to push right now!"**

**Scully:" No problem. AAAA!!!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Come on! I see her head! She has my hair!"**

**Scully:" AAAAA AAA!!!"**

**Then a soft cry let out and Mulder and Scully had tears in their eyes.**

**Mulder:" It's a Girl!"**

**Mulder:" She's here!"**

**Scully:" Scully:" Oh my God! She is here she is finally here!"**

**Mulder:" Now let's welcome her other half."**

**Mrs. Scully took Samantha away and Scully began to push again.**

**Scully:"AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Good come on baby you're doing so good come on!"**

**Mulder:" I see a head! It's a red head!"**

**Scully:" Is it a boy or a girl?!"**

**Mulder;" I don't know so far it's just a head. Come on push!"**

**Scully:" AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" And…. it's a Boy! We have a little boy!"**

**Scully:" What? Oh my God!"**

**Both cry and just as Mulder is going to go over to kiss his wife and see his babies he notices something.**

**Scully:" Fox can you call the ambulance already I'm in a lot of pain!"**

**Mulder:" Dana I see another head!"**

**Scully:" What?!"**

**Mulder:" I need you to give me one big push Dana! One big push!"**

**Scully:" AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" Come on!"**

**Scully:"AAA!!!!"**

**Mulder:" And it's a Girl! We have another baby girl!"**

**At midnight on the dot marking it Valentines Day these thoughts rushed into the minds of Fox and Dana Mulder as they lay in their bed waiting for the moment to officially wake up and kiss their three babies and wish them a happy first birthday.**

**Mulder?**

**Hmm?**

**It's Valentine's Day. Our babies are a year old sweetheart.**

**Already? This year went by so fast.**

**I know. It's breaking my heart the fact that my babies are growing up so fast. Can you believe that this the exact same bed that we not only made them but I actually gave birth to them?**

**Scully then sits up and gets a bit teary eyed and Mulder sits up as well and rubs her back.**

**Oh baby don't cry.**

**Oh Mulder I'm not sad.**

**Dana?**

**Ok I'm a little sad but you know my babies growing up is not going to stop from getting up right now and giving them their first happy birthday kiss.**

**Right behind ya.**

**Mulder and Scully both slipped out of bed and headed toward their baby's room. When they went in the saw little Samantha tossing and turning in her little crib while right across from her was her baby sister Sara standing up in her crib against the railings of course with her stuffed bear in hand.**

**Hey what are you doing up birthday girl?**

**Mama!**

**Yes sweetie it's me mommy and here's daddy. Oh Sara my baby girl. Look at you. You're already a year old.**

**You're getting old Sara.**

**Oh Mulder her life is just beginning and it's just about to get better. Mulder remember how much of a surprise Sara was?**

**Yea. Boy was I surprised when I saw another little head down there.**

**You were surprised? Do you know what it's like to be told five and a half months before you're having twins and in just a minute you're being told by your own husband mind you that you're having yet another baby?**

**Well in the end Dana does it even matter? **

**Of course not. Just by looking at Sara I automatically know that it was all worth it.**

**Dada!**

**Samantha? Oh baby what's wrong?**

**Nothing is wrong Mulder. I'm sure she just wanted some happy birthday love from her daddy.**

**Mulder does she look like your sister?**

**She does actually. **

**Then I guess we made a good decision naming her after your sister. **

**Yes we did. You know I'm sure that your sister and my sister are looking down on all of us right now and are just smiling.**

**You know I was thinking the same thing.**

**Mulder goes over to Samantha's crib and takes her into his arms. Scully does the same with Sara and both kiss and hug each daughter like crazy. They then switch and do the same all over again. Ten minuets later after wishing their baby girls a happy birthday they thought it was time to visit their baby boy.**

**They walked into their son's nursery and saw their baby boy sitting up in his crib with his stuffed alien.**

**Boy these kids don't sleep huh.**

**They take after us Dana.**

**Hey birthday boy!**

**Mulder gets his son out of his crib and all three hug each other and kiss baby Sean like crazy.**

**My sweet baby boy. Remember how you thought he was a girl Mulder?**

**I already apologized for that.**

**I knew that inside of me in a small way I just knew that I was having another boy when pregnant with the triplets.**

**Mommy? Wawa?**

**Aww my baby wants water. Ok I'll be back in a sec.**

**Mulder then sat on the rocking chair in Sean's room and just started to talk to him like he did the night he was born.**

**From And Baby Makes Four and So Much More/chapter 31: **

**Mulder:" So first of all I've got to tell you that I love all three of you along with your big brother Will and your big sister Melissa very much you are very lucky to have a mommy like yours. She is the best. You know you big sister has fallen asleep already, just like your mommy. By the way I'm sorry I thought you were a girl. I'll never do that again. You are my sweet baby boy. You along with William are my little men. You make my life so much better Sean William Mulder."**

**Scully just stands and leans along side the doorway of her son's room and just admires the view of her husband holding their small son in his arms. Mulder sits there just looking into his son's eyes wondering how he along with his other children came about. Thanking God for them for they not just the triplets but all five kids are a miracle not just to him but especially to Dana. He thinks about how what a wonderful and exhausting year it's been with three babies. Mulder then notices his wife standing there watching him.**

**Hey.**

**How long have you been standing there?**

**A while.**

**Do you wanna give him the water?**

**Sure.**

**Scully hands Mulder the bottle of water and kisses her infant son on the head and then her husband. Scully walks out of the room for just a minuet to check on the girls and on William and Melissa. By the time she came back Mulder had just gotten up from the rocking chair and was just about to lay Sean back down in his crib when all of the sudden he started crying.**

**Oh hey buddy what's wrong? What is it Sean?**

**Oh Mulder give me my baby I'll put him to sleep.**

**Are you sure? I can do it Scully.**

**Don't worry about it baby. Look just go back to bed. We got a big day tomorrow.**

**Ok babe. Night birthday boy.**

**Mulder kisses his son on the forehead and his wife on the side of her head. Scully sits back down on the rocking chair and rocks her son. Mulder is just about to enter his room when he hears Scully singing. He returns just in time to look at his gorgeous wife nurturing their baby.**

"**I see the moon and the moon see's me.**

**And the moon see's the one that I want to see.**

**So God bless the moon.**

**And God Bless me. And God bless the one**

**That I want to see."**

**Sean then closed his little eyes and Scully got up and placed her son back in his crib.**

**See you in a few hours birthday boy. I love you.**

**Mulder came up and wrapped his arms around Scully's waist.**

**Oh Mulder you scared me.**

**I'm sorry baby. **

**I thought you went to bed.**

**I was just about to when I heard you singing.**

**Gosh Mulder.**

**What?**

**I know my singing is bad but come on it's not that terrible.**

**Dana to me it's one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.**

**You always know what to say don't you?**

**I guess I do. Now come on we need to get up in a few hours.**

**Alright. Sweet dreams Sean.**

**Night Sean.**

**Both leave the nursery and get in their own bed and just hold each other through out the whole night. They woke up at seven thirty to the sound of their son running up and down the hall way with his baby sister Melissa. Valentine's Day was on a Thursday so they were having a small little party that night for the babies since everyone else was going out the next night to be able to have more fun. Mulder and Scully were not going into work that day so they could clean up around the house and prepare for the party and they weren't sending William to school for the sake of having all their kids with them when they decided to stay home once in a while. It was well known to William that he was not going to school that day since he was running about through out the whole house because if he was going to school he might as well would be back in bed waiting for one of his parents to wake him up.**

**William!**

**Yea mommy?!**

**Please stop running around the house!**

**Ok mommy!**

**William then ran into is parents room and jumped on his parents bed. Right behind him came Melissa who Mulder helped get on the bed.**

**Mommy? Come on get up.**

**Mommy. Wake up. Scully!**

**Meli call me mommy. Im not your Scully.**

**No your mine.**

**You're too fresh Mulder.**

**Daddy come on we need to get ready for the party tonight.**

**Will the party isn't until six thirty and right now its seven forty-five. I think we've got time.**

**Baby why don't you go to the family room and watch TV. with your sister and we'll be out in a bit.**

**Why not now?**

**Because me and daddy are still tired. Just give us a little while to sleep. Please sweetheart.**

**Ok mommy.**

**Thanks Will. Love you.**

**Love you too daddy. Come on Melissa.**

**Hey don't you love me?**

**I love you mommy.**

**I love you William. I love you Melissa.**

**Love you too mommy and Mulder.**

**Melissa Christina.**

**Sorry. Bye mommy. Bye daddy.**

**Both kids exited the room and Mulder got up from the bed and shut the door. He climbed back into bed only this time he was on top of Scully kissing her just about everywhere.**

**Mulder please. It's too early.**

**Come on Scully. It's Valentine's Day. It's like tradition to make love on Valentine's Day.**

**Can't you wait till tonight?**

**After the party you and I both will be too tired to do anything.**

**With that Scully gave in and started kissing Mulder right back. Scully took off Mulder's shirt and dropped it on the floor. They started to kiss even more passionate. Mulder's hands went from Scully's waist to know unbuttoning her pajama top. Her fingers were all around his hair. He then started to kiss her neck then down to her chest. They continued making love for up to an hour then both got in the shower together and started their busy day.**

**They got dressed and headed out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.**

**What took you guys so long? I'm hungry.**

**Me too.**

**Well sorry guys but we were just too tired to get up any earlier.**

**Hey guys what cereal do you want?**

**Cheerios!**

**Coco puffs!**

**I vote for coco puffs Dana.**

**Cheerios are much healthier. **

**Daddy I want coco puffs!**

**I'm sorry Will but mommy says not today.**

**William I promise you can have some coco puffs on Saturday and Sunday but for now on the weekdays you eat something healthier for breakfast.**

**Fine.**

**Mommy! Daddy! Willie! Meli!**

**Mommy! Daddy!**

**That will be the girls.**

**Which one dear?**

**Both of them.**

**How do you know? It could be just one baby girl.**

**I know because Samantha likes saying everyone's name when she wakes up and Sara only says what she knows and the only names she knows how to say right now is mommy and daddy.**

**Way to go G woman.**

**I know my baby girls Mulder. I can't believe you tried to test me.**

**Don't play with mommy like that daddy.**

**Don't I know it Will.**

**Fox can you put Melissa in her high chair? I'll get the girls.**

**Mulder placed the Melissa in her high chair and served her along with his son and himself a bowl a cereal. Scully came back in with both girls in her arms. She placed Sara in her high chair next to Mulder while she sat down and held Samantha in her lap and fed her a bottle of milk. About a minuet later baby Sean started crying and Mulder got up and got Sean. He too placed him in his chair. Mulder made sure Melissa ate her cereal while helped out the Sara. Scully was in charge of her boys and Samantha. When they were all done with breakfast they all cleaned up and gathered around the couch to give the babies their presents.**

**Mulder got the video camera and started filming.**

**Hey William!**

**Hi daddy! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Happy Valentine's Day buddy! Hey will can you tell me what today is?**

**I just did!**

**But what else is it Will?**

**Oh yea! It's my brother and sisters birthday! Wait no. It's not Melissa's birthday but it is Sean, Samantha and Sara's birthday!**

**And how old are they?**

**One!**

**Thank you Melissa.**

**Come on Mulder get a shot of the babies.**

**Ok.**

**Scully sat on the couch with Samantha in her arms and she had William sit on the couch as well along with Melissa as they held on tight to Sean and Sara. Scully gave her babies their presents and opened them for them one by one. The girls received some what similar outfits and toys along with shoes and a beautiful set of gold earrings similar to the one's Melissa got when she turned one. Then Sean got his presents. He too got clothes, shoes, toys but he then got a little gold bracelet with his name on it just like William got when he to turned one.**

**The kids kept playing around in front of the camera while Scully got the babies back to their room so she could change their clothes. Scully then came out and played her two older kids and while William did his mother a favor and got all the scraps of wrapping paper from the floor Scully along with Mulder went into the nursery's and they both took turns holding the camera and playing with the babies. They both then walked out and Mulder started playing with Melissa and William.**

**After all that fun the kids got dressed and as they played quietly in their rooms with each other Mulder and Scully cleaned up. They cleaned bathrooms, bedrooms, office room, kitchen, and floors and put back anything that was out of its place. They set up their long dinning room table with the table cloth to place the cake on with small party favors and other smaller meals. They hung a "Happy Birthday" banner around the house and Mulder blew up a couple of balloons and hung them around the house.**

**OK guys! Here is part one of Happy Birthday Mulder Triplets. Did you like it??? Please please please review!!! I hope you liked how I brought back the whole family together again. Please send me reviews with ideas for chapter two!! For how the rest of the chapter should go and for suggestions of what Mulder and Scully should give each other for Valentine's Day. Please also give me suggestions for what I should write for other chapters of my other stories!!! Please!!!**

**Thanks a million for everything!!!!! **

**By the way!! This chapter is dedicated to David Duchovny!! He won the Golden Globe for Californication!!!!! I was screaming when I found out. No lie. Congrats to our favorite believer/male F.B.I. agent!!!!**


End file.
